


Quidditch Girls

by Knight_Templar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blackmail, F/F, Female Harry, Female Harry Potter, Lesbian Ginny Weasley, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Quidditch, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/Other, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_Templar/pseuds/Knight_Templar
Summary: Ginny Weasley, once upon a time she had so much love for the game of quidditch but, due to poor family condition she could not afford to buy good broom, hence she gives up on Quidditch. Years after Luna Lovegood, drags Ginny to watch Quidditch match in which Luna's friend Angelina Johnson was the captain of Gryffindor house team. Angelina invites Luna (so Ginny) to celebration party. Learning Ginny's previous experience in game, Angelina offered Ginny spot of reserve player and she will do anything for her if she accepts. What are the conditions Ginny put? Will Angelina fullfill them? Read more to find out.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Ginny Weasley, Angelina Johnson/Harry Potter, Angelina Johnson/Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 36





	Quidditch Girls

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter and it's characters, through this fiction no money's are warned by any way. This is no Voldemort universe, so everyone's are alive. Also Ginny is packing something extra which she are going to use heavily on Gryffindor Quidditch team girls. Sooo much mature thems and lemons. No for children.

Seating in the stands Ginny Weasley was doing everything she could to not watch what was happening on the Qudditch field. How had she allowed herself to be talked into coming here?

"I thought you liked Qudditch? It was all you talked about a few years ago," Luna Lovegood said. She was her best friend from childhood so she well aware about her likings.

That was true. She used to love Qudditch. That was before she learned that her family could not afford decent racing broom. At least not like Comet 360 or Cleansweep brooms. Her old shooting star now easily outflown by butterflies. It is rich people's sport, and there was no way around that. 

"That was then," she said, coldly.

"Well, I promised Angelina I would be here, and I don't know anything about Qudditch so I thought you could help," Luna said, sounding cheerful as ever.

Angelina was guide assigned by Professor McGonagall for Luna's Transfiguration project, and now despite their age difference and Luna's odd nature Angelina and Luna becomes quite good friend over past few months. Luna was pretty much the only friend Ginny had made so far in Hogwarts. Luna had done a lot better and tagging along with Ginny so she could help her meet more people too. That was before she realized Luna's new friend was part of the Gryffindor Qudditch team.

"That's her. number 10. Angelina Johnson. Lead chaser of lions, look at those outfits. They look awesome!" Luna said, cheerfully. 

Ginny looked down on the Qudditch pitch from stands. Qudditch girls always looked good. Even if she didn't like Qudditch, and dislike rich students that because of them she could not able to enjoy her favourite game, but she liked looking at them. Those long legs and fit butts around the handle of brooms are just seemed to be everything her dreams were made of. Her eyes searched for number 10. She had long dark hair sitting in a ponytail. She has good lean body that will give her advantage to score more for her team. Her ass having that amazing shape that only could come into fruition after years of excersise on the Qudditch field.

"She looks strong," Ginny said without thinking.

Luna turned to her, beaming one of her impossible smiles.

"I knew you would like her," Luna said.

Ginny was about to answer but quickly changed her mind. She was hot, but she was also a Qudditch girl. 'Rich Qudditch girls are assholes', she thought to herself. She adjusted her position on the bench to hide her growth between her legs. Luna knew all about her extra appendage, but she didn't want to admit that Qudditch girls in tight gears turned her on. Lucky enough Luna didn't seem to notice.

The teams were lining up to start, and the crowd was cheering for there respective house team. It's Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff match. Players got mounted on the brooms and took respective positions around the field. A pale lean girl took the highest position, Ginny know she was the seeker of team. Once both team got settled, refree Madam Hooch called captains of both teams to shake hand and warn them about fair play. She tossed Quaffle in air and game begins, chasers from both teams dived in to take position of Quaffle. Meanwhile Ginny's eye were tracking on Gryffindor seeker and her movements around pitch in search of snitch. Ginny observed she took long drive forward, guiding her advanced nimbus 2000 broom in pursuit of snitch, and then she increased her speed scissoring through air, as if carried by wings, her pale skin almost shining, and her messy untamed red hair bouncing everywhere on back of her head. Her hand stretched to grasp the snitch but that moment opposite team beater had got her and she looses the snitch. Ginny gasped. What the hell was that?

It had been a few months since she gave up playing herself, but that urge was starting to boil inside of her. She had sworn to never play again after her brothers had told her about quality of racing brooms and she might not get on Hogwarts house teams already packed with talented players with good supplies. Before Hogwarts or in vacations from last five years, she had been a chaser and sometimes she rolled as a seeker too when playing with her brothers at their house's backyard. Ginny had long dream to play for Harpies, only womens team in professional league, but then she realised that she could not able to build up good Qudditch career with quality of equipment she have. So Ginny decided to call off her passion for the sport and concentrated on studies. Ginny had dreamed about playing for her house team and letter in professional league, but even if her family said she was good, they seemed to think that there were players that were just has talent like her and now they are most reputed in professional league. As she had six older brothers for her family money were a tight matter. So with hand me down brooms and equipment she could not able to compete with others. There was often talk about miracle players coming from economically low background, but when it was clear she wouldn't be one of them, she vowed to give up Qudditch forever. It was a stupid sport anyway. Something only wealthy people could do. She really wished she had stayed in dormitory this evening. Even that she had picked another school to attend perhaps Beauxbatons in France. She had picked this one because her entire family had passed out from Hogwarts from many generations also it was most affordable one in Europe. But it still not far enough away from Qudditch as her older brother, Charlie was once captain of Gryffindor Team. 'No more', she vowed.

"Wow. Did you see that Ginny? They are amazing." Luna said, standing up and clapping her hands together with everyone else.

She had seen it. They were good. Luna's friend Angelina Johnson seemed to be the captain. Always ready to do the dirty work. When they were in a critical situation, they would give her the Quaffle, and no matter how difficult, she would always make something good with it. She wasn't flashy, but Ginny admired her commitment to the team. She probably could have been a star player, but now she was giving others the chance to shine with her intelligent passes and new strategies.

The brightest star was the seeker, who had to catch snitch to end the game and get 150 points for team. Number 7 with the name Heather Potter on her back. Every time she dived, Ginny felt like she was watching an angel coming down from heaven, yet her fake dives had enough power to take attention from other team beaters to come for her in process to make free ground for her team's chasers to score and divert attention of opposite seeker's. Her favorite moments were when seeker Heather Potter bended flat on her Nimbus and diving perpendicular into the ground pursuing snitch, and Number 7 would take a long pursuit while watching croud keep there breath holding, take the air as if she was its mistress, getting out from dive at almost last second when croud screaming for upcoming crash. Number 7 guided her broom last second and pushed it comes parallel with ground barely few inches below her and she closed her fingers around struggling snitch. It wasn't always a kill, but it always made her cock uncomfortably hard watching that beautiful Qudditch girl doing her perfect graceful stunts.

The match ended as Madam Hooch blows the vistle. Gryffindor won with a massive lead of 260-40, as there chasers scored 11 goals vs 4 by opposite players, snitch catched by number 7 had given them massive 150 points. Ginny even decided to join the standing ovation when the team came over the thank the Gryffindor fans. Coming to a match wasn't that bad, but she still didn't want to do it again. Not with all those wealthy girls in their perfectly fitting Qudditch uniform showing her what she could never get.

"Can we get out of here now?" Ginny asked.

"Sure. You didn't like the game? I thought it was exciting. They were so good!" Luna answered.

Ginny was relieved to get out of the gym. Not only was it emotionally damaging to watch the game, but her cock felt uncomfortable having been hard for most of the game. Damn those Qudditch girls and their perfect asses.

"Ginny, would you like to have some drinks?" Luna asked.

Luna had read her mind. Some beer would be perfect now. It would take her edge off and calm her nerves.

"I would love that," Ginny answered.

"Good, because Angelina says she wants to celebrate if her team wins today's game. She called me to come in Hogsmed and stop by three broomsticks." Luna said.

Ginny hesitated. As much as she needed some drinks, she thought she can get firewhisky, would it really be worth it if she had to hang out with the pretty captain of the Qudditch team? She thought about leaving but ended up staying anyway. Meeting new people was the reason she had gone to that stupid game with Luna. It had just been better if Luna had normal friends and not rich girls from the Qudditch team.

"Angelina, you are here already," Luna called.

They were just about to enter the pub when the captain turned a corner. Ginny stopped in her track. Not only was it Angelina, but the star seeker, pale goddess too. Heather Potter, she recalled from the back of her shirt. In person, they was even more intimidating. How could anyone be this intimidating?

They entered together, finding a table in the back that was more private. Not that the pub had a lot of visitors yet, but certainly it would fill up shortly. Madam Rosmerta even came to take their order. They all settled on butterbeer.

"That match was amazing," Luna said, gleefully.

"Everything seemed to come together today," Angelina answered.

"That drive to catch snitch was outstanding," Luna said to the pale, red-haired girl. "What was your name again?"

"Heather Lily Potter," she answered.

"Heather is the star of the team," Angelina added.

It made her blush. Ginny had feared that the rich girls would be one of those arrogant people's. It was nice to see that even they could be humble. Angelina seemed to be okay too.

"Which year are you, I didn't see you around much?" Luna asked.

Ginny didn't want to know much about them. Even sitting down, she felt like they both intimidating her. Like they could rule over her.

"I am 7th year Gryffindor" Angelina answered. When Heather could not able to answer because of drink, Angelina did so for her. "Heather is in 6th year. Just a one year ahead of you guys. She had fastest broom, The Firebolt, but she liked to use her old Nimbus. According to her she use Nimbus because she only have that in entire Hogwarts and it would not be fair play if she use against others."

Ginny took a big swig of her butterbeer to settle her nerve. She was jealous of Heather. It was very unfair.

"No wonder you are so good. It must be a big advantage fast brooms when playing Qudditch, but handling is too important and you do that very good with your Nimbus." Luna said.

"It certainly helps," Angelina answered. "It still takes a lot of hard work. You don't learn how to fly like Heather just from because you have fast broom."

Ginny knew that too. With her brothers and friends she had worked out on lot of controls with her hand me down Shooting Star. But letter in Hogwarts old shooting star could not able to match for eligibility of chaser role. House teams now started to outdate Comet 360 and lower cleensweep series in order to go for best performance brooms like Nimbus. She was going to need a lot more buterbeer or perhaps firewhisky.

"By the way, did you know that Ginny also used to play?" Luna said, smiling a devious smile.

Ginny was about to jump her but realizing it was too late to silence her now.

"Really?" Angelina said, looking like it was impossible to believe someone in her house other than team players played Qudditch. 

"She was pretty much Miss Qudditch back in our village Ottery St. Catchpole. I never saw her play though," Luna said.

"No way," Angelina said. "You must have been a chaser, right?"

Ginny was about to blow up. How could Luna tell them that? Angelina assuming she was a chaser upset her too. Rich people was always looking down on her.

"Yeah," Ginny answered, hoping they would sense that she didn't want to talk about it.

"This is crazy," Angelina yelled. "We need you to join the team. Our reserve chaser broke his leg a week ago. We could really need you during practice," she continued, sounding super excited.

Hell no, Ginny thought. Hell no, hell no, hell no. She had sworn she wouldn't play Qudditch again. She had accepted that she was just too poor to ever be successful at it. What would be the point of starting to play again? It would just give more rich people a chance to be mean towards her again.

"I'm going to visit Professor McGonagall, to tell her that me and Heather found someone. We are so lucky," Angelina said, ignoring Ginny's distress.

What the hell was going on? Was she just put into the team against her own will?

"Are you free on Monday?" Angelina asked.

It took a moment for Ginny to wrap her head around the question. It was a trap. She was free, but if she said yes, that would imply that she would join the team.

"No," she said, just before Angelina was going to say something again.

"Without informing professor McGonagall, we probably wouldn't be able to get you any gear that fast anyway. Maybe we can scramble something together. Do you have any gear you can use?" Angelina said, talking way too fast.

"Wow, you're going to be allowed to play Qudditch again," Luna said, looking like she just told someone they had won the lottery.

Ginny wanted to sink through the floor. Hide under the table. Be anywhere but here. She had told Luna a little bit of why she stopped playing, but all her complaints didn't mean she wanted to play again. She tried to muster all her courage to let them know.

"I-," she tried, her mouth feeling like it had lost all moisture. She swilled the last of her beer.

"Heather, do you think anyone got spare gears that could fit in her, or you can bring your firebolt and give Nimbus to her, is that okay with you?" Angelina asked her taller friend.

"I don't want to play," Ginny said with her strongest voice.

All three stopped. The table falling to an eerie silence. No movements. No sounds. Ginny felt like she was going to die. That is what she got for thinking it would be okay to hang out with rich Qudditch girlt. She saw Madam Rosmerta pass by.

"I want firewhisky," she yelled, desperate to break the silence.

Madam Rosmerta acknowledged as Angelina pushed her to surve them firewhisky. 

"What do you mean you don't want to play?" Angelina asked, with a puzzled look on her face.

"I promised myself I wouldn't play anymore. I'm done with Qudditch," Ginny explained.

Again, silence fell over the table as everyone seemed to try and digest Ginny's words. For the second time, Madam Rosmerta saved her, as firewhisky were put down on the table. Ginny reached for hers, downing half of it in one big swoop.

"I'm going to need one more," she told to the barmaid.

"What do you mean you are done?" Angelina asked. "I think we just need to find the right way to motivate you. So, what would it take to sweeten the deal enough for you to not turn us down?" she added.

Ginny tried to think. Was there anything she could ask for that they could never do? The first thought was that they could kill her potion professor, but of course that would be an obvious joke. She didn't want him dead either. Just maybe suffer a little bit. Her second thought was just as weird, but the more her mind circled around it, the more she wanted to say it. It was dumb. Something that might make them all think less of her. They would probably not want her on their team anymore after she told them. It would mean she could go in her dorm and forget this day ever happened.

"I want to fuck all the girls on the team. Anal. After every practice one of you will be my sex toy," Ginny said, knowing it will help bury any thoughts about her playing Qudditch ever again.

"Not again," Luna said.

Ginny knew what she was referring to. The first time they met on campus, Ginny had tried to bed her too. Luna had turned her down, as she wasn't interested in girls, but it wasn't the only time she had seen Ginny try to get laid. This time it wasn't like that though. She wasn't trying to get these rich Qudditch girls to sleep with her. Just to stop bothering her about Qudditch.

"I'll do it," Angelina said, shocking everyone at the table.

"Angelina you can't be serious," Heather said.

"A captain needs to always do what is best for the team. If I need to eat her pussy after every practice so that the team can have another chaser, then I'll gladly do that for the team. I'll even do it right now, just to prove I will," Angelina said, stoic.

"I don't think Ginny was talking about her pussy," Luna said, getting puzzled looks from Heather and Angelina. "She got a penis. A big one," she explained.

Ginny had problems breathing. Hearing Angelina say she would do it, hadn't only foiled her plan, but made her heart beat fast with excitement. She felt it could beat hard enough to leave her chest any moment, and even more, it had made her cock get uncomfortably hard in an instant. This stunningly beautiful girl had just offered to eat her pussy, and now she was eager to find out if she would change her mind when it was a girl cock she had to deal with.

"All the better," Angelina said, uncertainly. "I'm much better at sucking cock than eating pussy," she added.

Ginny had to lift her hands, placing them over her heart, to make sure her ribcage wouldn't break. Was this really going to happen? She wanted to look at Luna to ask her if it was some weird prank, but she couldn't get her eyes away from Angelina. Her mouth wanted to speak but she knew the cost of it would be high. If she spoke, and it wasn't a prank, she would need to play Qudditch. She didn't want that, but the need of what the reward would be was too tempting.

"Prove it," she said, looking at Angelina.

The captain stood up, making sure she wasn't spotted by anyone not at their table, and then she leaned down, pulling up the tablecloth, and snuck underneath. Ginny felt like her whole body was shaking. Was this really going to happen? The tablecloth was lifted where she sat, allowing Angelina to stick her head out and letting the cloth rest on her neck. If Ginny had been worried about her heart before, it was nothing compared to how her cock was pulsing now. It felt like it had never been harder, and more blood was trying to fit inside of it still.

"You can't do this!" Luna said, half whispering. "Angelina, what if someone sees you?"

Ginny was split. She agreed with Luna that the risks were very high and that the consequences if they got caught could be devastating, but at the same time, she wanted nothing more at that moment than for Angelina, Angelina Johnson, captain of Gryffindor Qudditch team and lead chaser to suck her cock. She felt the rich woman's hand trace the outline of her cock, her eyes glimmering under the table as if she had found a treasure.

"It's for the team. We really need Ginny to join," Angelina said.

With that Angelina started to pull at Ginny's pants. Ginny lifted her butt from the bench and with a sudden move her pants and underwear were both pulled down, making her hard cock wobble back and forth as it sprung from its enclosure. A gasp was heard around the table. Ginny was used to this, but it felt like it had never meant more than today.

"I'm going to need some help with this. Are you up for it, Heather?" Angelina said.

Ginny felt Angelina grab a hold of her cock with a stern but gentle hand. It felt amazing, but Ginny still had to look over at Heather. Could she get two Qudditch stars to deal with her cock in the same day? Heather was looking down at her crotch. Her green eyes lustrous while her face showing clear concern.

"Not here," Heather said. "I don't want that reputation, and we could get kicked off the team. Please, Angelina."

Ginny looked down at Angelina. The captain struggling with what she should do. It looked like she wanted this to happen now, as much as Ginny, but that she knew it was a bad place for it.

"If we went back to my room, would you help me then?" Angelina said to Heather.

"If it is okay with you, Ginny," Heather said.

If it was okay? Angelina was a perfect ten, even if she was tall, and Heather was a step beyond. With her red hair, pale skin, long legs that ended in the most endearing bum her eyes had ever seen. She felt her cock pulse even more, straining against Angelina fingers. Hell yeah, she was okay with Heather joining in.

"I-" Ginny stuttered, not finding the words. "it-" she tried instead, but not able to find the rest of the sentence. "I would be honored," she finally managed to say.

Heather smiled, and Ginny felt a big glob of precum swell out of her engorged cock. She was going to fuck the shit out of the two Qudditch stars. It made her wonder if this would be the best night of her life. Not only up till now but what in her life that could ever be better than what this night would be.

She felt a tongue lick her cockhead. Looking down she saw Angelina get all of the precum spread over her tongue and then she closed her mouth, savoring the taste.

"OMG. That is so good!" she said. "Heather you need to try this. I have never tasted anything this good."

As if on cue, Ginny felt another big drop of precum get pumped out. Looking over at Heather she seemed to struggle. Battling with the sense that it was dumb to lick someone's cock in a public pub, and her lustful wish to try it. Ginny was just about to tell her that she didn't need to do that, but Heather surprised her by shifting her position on the bench enough so that she could lean down and take the head of Ginny's big cock in her mouth. It felt like heaven as she sucked it lightly, while her tongue slowly danced to gather all the juice. Ginny was still in shock as Heather pulled away, and Angelina was trying to pull her clothes up again to cover the throbbing girl cock.

"Amazing," Heather said.

Amazing was the least it was, Ginny thought. Could she really have been so wrong about rich girls? Maybe there were some good ones after all. Just as long as they didn't think she would go easy on them because of that. She was going to go all out and show them the strength of someone as poor as she. Maybe the secret was to take them down. When on their knees, they were in perfect submissive position. Would it be possible to get all rich girls to always stay on their knees?

Angelina did her best to try and get Ginny's clothes back in order, but eventually Ginny did it herself. She wondered if her cock would ever stop being hard, as it poked a tent in her pants, but she really didn't care about that now. Angelina got out from under the table. Her hair was a mess, but that only made Ginny like her more. Was she really going to have sex with her?

"I'll take care of the bill," Angelina said, running up to the bar.

She was wearing some yoga pants kind of leggings that shaped perfectly around her strong ass. Ginny had wondered if they had actually heard what she wanted to do with their asses. Maybe they had thought that she had been exaggerating. Tried to be extreme to make a point. She was going to show them that she wanted it all.

More people had shown up at the Three Broomsticks, and there tables got completely occupied. Angelina lead the way as they made their way back towards Hogwarts. Ginny felt like she was on top of the world. Even more so by the eagerness in Angelina's step. Was she really this eager for what would happen? Ginny was eager too, but when she saw the Slug & Jiggers Apothecary ahead she didn't mind making a stop.

"Which is your favourite flavour," she told the others as they all went inside of the store.

"Mine's butterscotch, I think Angelina's too but wait I don't know we can get icecream in Apothecary." Heather trailed off as she struggles to gether whats going on. Ginny smilled at her naiveness and directly got into shop in excitement.

She darted between the aisles until she found the one with lubrication potion. She was surprised to see her favorite brand was sold out. The price marker was there, but it was empty behind it. She leaned down, looking and feeling if she could find another bottle back there. Would she need to try another brand? They were probably all good, but it always felt best to go with one that was true and tested. One she knew worked. She got up and ran up to the counter. Behind it was tall woman. Probably in her 40's. Not as tall as Angelina, but still much taller than herself.

"It seems like you are out of water based butterscotch flavour in lubrication potion of Slugs and Jitters. Do you have any more of it in the back?" Ginny said, unable to hold back a smile as she said 'in the back'.

"Butterscotch flavour? Let me have a look," the woman said, leaving the counter.

The others came up with Ginny, wondering what she was up to, but before Ginny could answer the clerk came back holding a full box of potion sprays.

"I'm sorry, we seem to have missed putting the new shipment up on the shelf," the clerk said.

"No worries, I'm just glad you got it. We are going to need it tonight. These two Qudditch girls are going to be very well stretched when I'm done with them, and this is my favorite one and theirs favourite flavour." Ginny said, beaming.

She didn't even need to look at the two Qudditch players to know that their faces were burning up.

"Do you-," the woman started, her face burning red too. "Do you need any contraceptive potions or pills?"

"Contraceptive is for not getting pregnant. We won't need them tonight because I will only be using their assholes," Ginny answered, feeling the panic from the two Qudditch players.

As they left the store, Ginny couldn't stop smiling.

"You can't talk like that around people. Just imagine that poor woman in there. She didn't want to hear about those details. And then Angelina and Heather. They will never be able to shop in there again! Almost everyone knows them here in Hogsmed" Luna screamed.

She made a fair point.

"I couldn't help it," Ginny said. "I was just so excited. I've been this crazy hard ever since the Three Broomsticks," she added, jutting her crotch forward so all three of the other girls could clearly see the bulge in her pants.

"That is no excuse," Luna said, ignoring looking at Ginny's bulge.

"Sorry," Ginny said, hanging her head.

Had she truly messed this up? Not only did she feel as if she had ruined her chances to spend the night with Angelina and Heather, but she had really started to like them even with the little time they had spent together, and she started to fear that she had missed the chance to become friends with them.

"I don't do that well around people. Especially rich ones because of my family status, Malfoy's always look down on us. So I percept all rich families are like that only." Ginny said, trying to excuse herself.

Everything was silent for a bit, making Ginny feel like she would drop down dead.

"You can make it up to use by coming to practice on Monday, Heather will arrange her Nimbus for you." Angelina said.

Ginny didn't really want to, but now she felt she must. Could she like playing Qudditch again? Maybe it would be a second chance to become friends with Angelina and Heather.

"Okay," Ginny surrendered.

"Yes! You aren't going to regret this," Angelina said, smiling.

Ginny went her dorm room. She was glad her roommate wasn't around. She just laid on the bed, thinking about all the stupid things she had done today. This is what I get for trying to hang out with rich girls, she thought to herself, again. Now she had promised to come to Qudditch practice with them. Surely that would only lead to more dumb things happening. She promised herself that she would try her best to not make all of them hate her.

A knock on the door brought her back from her misery. She got up, expecting that it was Luna that was coming over to tell her off again. She knew she deserved it, even if part of the problem had been Angelina working her up.

"Hello Ginny," Angelina said as soon as Ginny opened the door. She also saw Heather standing next to Angelina.

What the hell where they doing here? Ginny first thought that maybe they had talked to their house mentor professor McGonagall about what had happened, and now they were here to tell her she was no longer welcome on the team, but the smile on their faces told her it was probably something else. As horrible as rich girls can be, surely even they wouldn't be so sadistic that they would be smiling from the chance to kick her off the team. Not after working so hard to get her to join.

"Come with us," Angelina said, and both of the Qudditch players pulled her out of her room.

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked, but they both just kept dragging her along.

They left the dormitory and entered in corridor and Ginny got forced into abandoned room. For a moment she wondered if they would lock her up, but lucky enough the two girls joined her in the room before they locked the door behind them.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked again. Where they going to punish her for the stunt she pulled in the Apothecary?

"We promised you something to join the team. Since you agreed to join, we felt we better pay up," Angelina said.

"I've never done the thing you wanted before, so we made sure to go back and buy another bottle of potion first," Heather said, holding up a small bag.

"Are you serious?" Ginny asked.

She felt her head starting to spin, as blood started to surge to her nether regions. Angelina pulled her sweater over her head, exposing a sports bra. Heather started to unbutton her blouse.

"Unless you've changed your mind," Angelina said.

Hell no, she hadn't changed her mind. She ripped her own shirt off. Tearing her own bra and got out of her pants in a few seconds. Even if she had started after the other two girls, she was down to just her boxers before the other two had even started working on the rest of their clothes. She wanted to help them but didn't know which one, so she just stood there, watching.

Heather dropped her skirt, and Angelina slowly wiggled out of her tight pants. They were both wearing a cute pair of underwear. There was so much to look at, and Ginny struggled to stay focused on just one thing. Heather's breasts were small and cute, while Angelina had fuller breasts. When she saw Heather starting to remove her thigh highs she moved in to stop her. They looked so good on her, that she wanted her to keep them on.

Instead she got behind Heather, pulling her underwear down, and helping her bend over all the way until her hands touched the floor. So agile. She liked how it had cut Heather's length in half too, and it had made her butt look more inviting than ever. She was really looking forward to watching it around her cock, but first she wanted to taste it. She only had to bend down a little bit, and her face was in perfect height for that beautiful little asshole.

"Captain, how about you pick up where you left off at the bar?" Ginny asked Angelina. "I'm going to get better acquainted with this red-haired girl's asshole."

Ginny removed her own underwear, kicking them away. She saw Angelina get down beside Heather, grabbing her cock and licking her lips. Ginny dove into Heather. Feeling the toned cheeks press against her face as her lips found the puckered little ring. She found few things in this world as beautiful as asses, and Heather's was one of the best she had ever seen. Her puckered little star was perfect too, and after a quick assault, she leaned back slightly, so she could lick it and watch it at the same time. When her tongue lightly touched it, it would dance in front of her. Seemingly unsure how it should react to the attention. Ginny felt certain that before the night was over, it would fully know the pleasures she could give it.

Feeling Angelina grab her mighty, hard cock, giving light kisses to it, made her realize this was actually going to happen. These two marvels would make her cum tonight. More than once if she got to have any part in it. her cockiness had almost ruined it, but surely now there was no going back. Feeling Angelina take the cockhead into her mouth, inspired Ginny to dive tongue first into Heather. She felt her face getting mushed as she pushed her tongue in between the tightly gripping muscle that was the safe keeper of Heather's insides. She loved eating ass. Not only for the naughty goodness but that it always was foreplay for anal sex. Whirling her tongue around, hearing Angelina moan, knowing that soon she would be able to watch this tight little hole stretch around her gigantic cock.

"I think I'm in heaven," Ginny said. "Fucking heaven. Have you ever had someone eat your asshole before?" she asked, digging her face into the new-found paradise of Heather's asshole again.

"I-" Heather said between a moan, but seemed unsure how to answer.

"Heather kind of struggle to get partners. Most seem to be scared of her father, he is senior Auror. That is why she's always super horny," Angelina explained. "Normally she wouldn't be doing things like this, but after we split up earlier today, she said she was so horny that she would even try anal. From how you're making her moan, I think she's warming up even more to it."

Ginny couldn't help but smile widely, still with her face up Heather's butt. She was going to make both girls into her butt sluts. First, she had to deal with the fact that she had several hours worth of cum pent up, and if she was going to have any stamina, her balls needed a reset of its special juice.

"Heather, I need you to join Angelina in sucking my cock. I want to cum for both of you," Ginny said.

Heather quickly turned around and got down on the floor, sitting on her knees facing Ginny. Angelina pointed the cock at Heather, and the pale vixen shyly put her own hand on it, before putting the head between her lips. Ginny moaned. Right now she felt more commanding position than them. This was truly when rich girls were at their best. On their knees.

"Angelina you said you're good at eating pussy too. Here you don't have pussy but you can use your skills on my balls while Heather sucks my cock," Ginny said, trying to not make it sound like an order.

Ginny moved her feet wider apart so that Angelina could get in there, and then she grabbed Heather's head, holding on to it as Heather started to work on her cock. The double pleasure made her head spin. Angelina was indeed skilled at giving oral, and Heather's lips and tongue was at least as talented as they worked on her throbbing cock. Even her big balls laying on Angelina's face helped heighten the pleasure.

"Fuck, that's good. I'm going to cum any second," Ginny said, gritting her teeth as she tried to hold her orgasm back. "I want to cum on both of your faces."

She felt Angelina pull herself from her balls and sit up next to Heather. Ginny grabbed her cock and pulled it from Heather's face. She looked down, as both girls looked up at her. They were both stunningly beautiful, and perhaps had never been cuter than now, as she knew they both waited for her cum to shower over them. She stroked her cock, her fingers pushing the right places, and then she felt the orgasm overtake her. For a moment she was unsure who to cum on first, but her mind seemed to push towards Angelina, as she had been sucking her cock more and seemed more worthy because of that.

A massive, heavy, white rope of cum shot out from the tip of her cock, laying itself over the face of the Qudditch captain. She quickly turned her cock to the star seeker, and a small yank later, she also got her face covered by a big and heavy rope of thick seed. Turning her cock to Angelina again, she saw her mouth had opened, and even if she wasn't sure if it was to take her cum in there, or out of surprise, she fired into her mouth and unto her lips. Heather had opened her mouth too, and Ginny quickly fed her the biggest salve of cum her balls could muster. Back and forth she went, laying rope after rope on the sports stars pretty faces until all the cum had been emptied.

Looking down on her masterpiece made her smile. Both girls were completely covered in white cum. Chin, cheeks, forehead, nose, and Heather even had both of her eyes seemingly glued shut by cum. Ginny wondered if she had ever cum that much before.

"Wow," Angelina said, smacking her cum covered lips, and looking at Heather.

"What the hell was that?" Heather said, still unable to open her eyes from the fear of cum going into them. "Did you throw a bucket of cum over me?"

"Sorry," Ginny said. "I should have said I cum a lot."

"Get me a towel from the second big draw in the drawer," Heather said.

Ginny hurried over to the drawer. She found a pile of small towels, and got two of them, handing one to each girl. Had she messed up again? She wanted to take both of the girls in the ass, but maybe she had scared them away again.

"Can you still see? I didn't mean to cover your eyes, I just couldn't control my aim good enough," Ginny said, knowing from experience that getting cum in someone's eyes would make them sting.

"I'll be alright. I just didn't know that having someone cum on me could be so exciting. Usually, it is just a small amount, but that was quite the experience," Heather said.

"Really? You didn't mind?" Ginny asked.

"Not at all. I loved it!" Heather said. "How about you, Angelina?"

"It's the tastiest cum I've ever had," Angelina said, still licking her lips.

"There's plenty more where that came from," Ginny said, swinging her softening cock from side to side. "Now which one of you will I fuck in the ass first?" she added, turning to get the potion.

"As the captain, I guess I should be first," Angelina said, sounding a bit more excited than her sacrifice would imply.

"I take it you've done this before?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, well, only with things less than half your size," Angelina confessed.

"They must've been very short if they were half my size. I'm only 5 feet tall," Ginny said, trying to make a joke.

"I meant their penises," Angelina explained. "By the way you aren't that short. If we added the length of your cock to your height, I am sure you would be longer than me. Maybe you were meant to be much taller, but the inches were used for your cock instead. It is probably the biggest cock at the whole school, so your size would be the envy of everyone if they only knew about it."

Ginny had never thought about it that way. She had hated tall girls for being taller than her. She hated for rich girls to play Qudditch the way she had wanted to play, but maybe this was her calling. Fucking rich girls in the ass with her big cock.

"Get up on all fours on the bed, Angelina," Ginny said, popping up the bottle of potion.

Angelina swallowed hard, putting her cum drenched towel to the side, and crawled up on the bed. She pushed her butt back, and Ginny saw her get a bit lower because of that, which she liked. It was a beautiful sight. Two perfectly toned cheeks and they opened up enough to show her target right between them. She couldn't resist it so she leaned in, opening the cheeks up with her hands, and gave her soon to be captain a sloppy kiss right on her balloon knot. It was small now, but soon it would need to swell up in order to accept her.

Her twitching cock made her realize that even if she loved kissing it, the main event was still to come. She gave the potion bottle a shake and then poured some out over Angelina's tight butt. The clear, jelly-like liquid moved slowly. She put the potion bottle to the side, and dipped a finger in the potion, rolling her finger around to cover all of it. Then she moved her finger to the anus and started to run it around the edges.

"Heather, come here and help me. Could you hold her cheeks open for me?" Ginny asked.

Heather moved up, hesitating for a second as she reached out to touch Angelina, and then she gently placed her hands on her butt and pulled the cheeks apart. Ginny made sure Heather was looking, as she put a bit more force on her massage of the potion glistening opening.

"Can you see how small that opening is? It hardly even seems like my finger would fit, yet it can stretch so much." Ginny said. "Should we try and see if my finger will fit?"

Heather nodded, and Ginny gently guided her finger towards the middle, not pressing her finger directly inside, but instead pressing upwards and forward. She could feel how relaxed Angelina was, as her finger easily sunk in all the way to the joint in the middle of her finger. That made Angelina tense up, and Ginny could feel how all of the strong butt muscles clung around her. She stayed still, giving her a moment to relax again.

"See how easy that was?" she told Heather. "It's so easy that even you could do it. Would you like to try, Heather?"

The naive girl bit her lip and then nodded carefully. Ginny took her free hand and placed it on Angelina cheek, taking over the duty of holding that cheek away, giving Heather a free hand to operate with.

"Coat your finger up on the spare lubrication potion on the side, and then gently rub her," Ginny instructed.

Heather followed instructions, lubing her finger up and then very hesitantly let it find her friends back passage.

"Do you feel how soft it is? Perfect for rubbing. Now when you sink your finger into her, you shouldn't just push forward, but instead apply a bit of pressure sideways. Something small like a finger, and this much potion, could probably do a full frontal assault, but with something bigger it's both easier and feels better, if you pry it open with some side pressure," Ginny continued.

She watched as Heather followed her instructions, and she seemed almost surprised when her finger easily slipped inside. Ginny also noticed that Angelina hardly tensed up with the intrusion this time.

"Later that is going to be your asshole. Do you think it will be as well-behaving as Angelina?" Ginny asked.

"No," Heather answered, shyly.

"I think it will be, you responded well to my tongue earlier. I'll help train your ass for you," Ginny said, confidently. "But now we should help Angelina warm up together. Keep your finger still."

Heather did as she was told, and Ginny added her finger to hers, gently probing Angelina anus, and her finger sank in beside Heather's. It felt extra good to have Heather's finger beside her own. Like they were working as a team to get Angelina ready for her cock.

"Now we need to start moving our fingers. There are three moves I like to do. Slightly back and forth, massaging the insides with my fingertip, or arching my finger to help stretch the opening a bit. Just use small movements at first, and we can make them bigger and bigger," Ginny instructed.

Working in unison they made Angelina tiny hole get more relaxed and stretchable. Eventually, Ginny thought their fingers couldn't do anymore, so she pulled her finger out, reached for the more potion, and laid her semi-hard cock up on Angelina butt.

"We need to use more potion up all of my cock too. Can you help me?" Ginny asked Heather.

Heather freed her finger, taking the potion, and laid a line of potion running the entire length of the mighty cock. Ginny felt her cock start to fill up with more blood, as Heather started to smear out the potion. Again she thought that Heather had a special flair to everything she did. An angelic touch.  
"A little more potion, and then add some more to Angelina too," Ginny said.

Heather squirted out some more on her cock, and then on Angelina little hole. Heather made sure the coating of potion was even on most of Ginny's cock, and then Ginny moved into position behind Angelina.

"Are you ready, Angelina?" she asked.

"As ready as I can be," Angelina answered, hesitantly.

"Have a close look at this, Heather," Ginny said, placing her cockhead right over the tiny opening, covering not only the hole but the entire soft area surrounding it. "With a finger it was enough to push slightly in at an angle, but with a big cock you need to bend it in."

With that she pushed forward and up, just like before, but when she felt some resistance, she shifted her weight so that her cock pushed forward and down, and both she and Heather could see how Angelina anus stretched out around the massive head, letting it slip inside without any further struggle. Angelina moaned loudly, but Ginny was impressed with how calm the captain stayed. Holding firmly to her hips, Ginny gently swayed forward, making her cock sink in even further.

"Is that all of it?" Angelina asked, desperately. "I might not be able to handle anymore."

Ginny stopped. She didn't want to bring any unnecessary pain to her lover.

"All of it? You don't even have half yet. Maybe one third," Heather said, unable to hide a smile.

"No way!" Angelina said. "How can a cock be this big?"

Ginny was unsure what to do. Her cock was telling her to keep moving, but her mind was saying she needed to pull out.

"You can't quit now! That isn't what our captain would do. She would push forward for the sake of the team, no matter the cost," Heather said, showing some gusto for the first time since Ginny met her. "By the way, you said you were dying to know what her cock would feel like filling you before we went back to pick Ginny up."

Ginny was impressed with Heather's encouraging speech, understanding that she might be more than just a naturally gifted seeker, but also had a leader hidden inside of her.

"Fuck," Angelina said. "Do it then, but you better go hell of a slow."

Ginny grabbed Heather, pulling her in for a kiss, her soft lips felt so good against her own, and when it broke, she started to move her hips back and forth. Slowly, her cock started to glide between Angelina tight embrace, and with the help of the potion, she could see more and more of her cock disappearing. With the small movements it took minutes, but Ginny made sure her hips never stopped swaying until she felt Angelina firm buttocks press against her hips.

"You did it," Ginny said.

"How does it feel?" Heather asked.

"Awful. But the best kind of awful," Angelina confessed. "Do you remember when we did that horrible cardio training at the start of the season? Where we ran and ran and ran, and instead of normal resting, we had to stand with our legs at 90-degree angles, only to run more again? Afterward, the entire team just collapsed on the ground, wondering if our legs would ever be able to carry us again, but at the same time we felt so accomplished, and we were all high on dopamine? That is what it feels like. Horrible, but amazing at the same time. Like I am about to die, and it makes me more alive than ever before."

"Wow," Heather said.

"I think that means you are ready to get your butt fucked," Ginny said confidently.

Angelina didn't protest, so Ginny started to move. Dragging her hips back further now, and pushing firmly forward, letting the potion do the work, but building up to longer strokes. It felt amazing. Like this rich Qudditch girls was built to take her cock. The mix of softness and strong muscles, making her cock feel pleasure it never felt before. Each stroke was longer and faster than the one before, and before she knew it, she was properly fucking Angelina tight ass with long smooth strokes, that had enough force in them to make a light sound when their bodies bumped into each other. Making both of them moan loudly.

"Your ass is amazing. I've never fucked an ass this good before," Ginny said between moans.

"It's your cock that makes it good. I've never had sex like this before," Angelina answered, half whimpering and half moaning.

Ginny thought that maybe they were both right. That it was them as a team that made this so good. The perfect cock and the perfect ass.

"I take it you are on the team now," Heather said.

"She better be," Angelina said, her voice starting to pitch up, "because I don't think I can live without this cock," she continued, her voice going higher and higher.

Ginny felt she knew what was about to happen, and she wanted to take advantage of it fully. She strengthened her grip of Angelina's hips and started to slam her cock harder into her.

"If I join, will you be my personal butt slut?" Ginny asked.

"Fuck yeah," Angelina moaned. "Your personal fucking butt slut," she continued, her voice breaking, as her body tensed up and then started to shake in a powerful orgasm. "Fuck me, fuck my ass, fuck your butt slut," she screamed, as her orgasm raged on.

Ginny pounded Angelina through her orgasm, and then when she calmed down, she slowed her movements and let her cock slip from the tremendous girl's well-stretched ass. It gaped for a second, looking like it had been stretched beyond recognition, but then it twitched a few times, closing further with each movement.

"One of you will need to clean my cock," Ginny said.

It was wishful thinking more than anything else. She figured she had taken things to far again and after a few seconds of silence, she was going to suggest they could move on to Heather's butt fuck instead.

"I-" Angelina started, before getting interrupted by Heather.

"No, it's my turn to take one for the team," Heather said, confidently. "I'm going to clean this big cock, and then it'll make me a butt slut too."

Ginny didn't have time to react, before Heather had grabbed her slick cock, pulled it towards her, and sank her mouth over it. Ginny had to fight the urge to cum. The brazenness of the shy girl turned her on even more, and she could tell that Heather liked the ass to mouth act too, as she took more cook in her mouth than she had during the previous blowjob. It didn't get easier when Angelina had moved up and pulled her face close in a long kiss. She answered it eagerly while she felt her cock push at the back of the throat of Heather. For a moment she was about to lose it, but as Angelina broke the kiss, Ginny quickly yanked her cock out of Heather's sweet mouth.

"Angelina, we need to get Heather ready," she said.

Heather quickly got up on all fours, pushing her tight ass out, but Ginny wanted to be able to watch her face specifically her green eyes and helped her lay down on her back instead. She guided her to pull her legs up, for a moment feeling like the naive, pale, red-haired angel before her. She could admire the well-shaped behind hanging out over the side of the bed.

"potion," Ginny called out.

Angelina was already ahead of her, having greased up her own fingers, and quickly pressing a large amount out over Heather.

"I'm not sure I've ever seen a pussy this wet," Angelina said, pointing at Heather's juicy pussy.

Ginny had to agree but also felt like she had the perfect way to test it. She dove into Heather's pussy, kissing it wildly a few times, and then got up. She felt her whole face being covered by sweet pussy juice.

"Yeah, that is one wet pussy," she said, agreeing with Heather. "Why don't you test it too."

"May I?" Angelina asked, turning to Heather.

"We said we wouldn't do that. That it could hurt our friendship if we started to eat each other's pussies," Heather answered.

"We did say that. But that was over a year ago. Fuck it, I'm gonna do it," Angelina said.

Ginny watched as Angelina bent down from the side and started to lick her best friend. Hearing how the captain of the Qudditch team was slurping on her star seeker's juices. It was beautiful, and Ginny felt her cock get even harder. She couldn't waste any time, but as Heather's pussy was thoroughly eaten, she started to massage Heather's asshole. Not using her point finger like with Angelina, but her thumb, hoping that the horniness of Heather could help speed up the process.

Clearly Angelina had wanted to help her with Heather's ass at first, but now she seemed to be unable to stop eating her pussy instead. Ginny did all the work herself. Massaging Heather to help her relax. Pushing her thumb inside and doing all the exercises to help stretch the tiny hole out. It took strength to not do it hastily, but when she felt her hands had done all they could, she coated her cock with potion and took aim.

"Heather, I'm going to stick my cock up your ass now," she said.

"Hell yeah, lick my pussy and ram that giant cock up my bum," Heather screamed.

Ginny leaned over Angelina, putting her hands on Heather's thigh highs covered legs for support, and then pushed her cock forward, wiggling it from side to side, until the little asshole of the Seeker girl sucked her in. A massive moan from Heather almost scared her enough to pull out, but when she realized it was one of pleasure, it made her confident enough to start moving her hips faster.

"Just a-, oh" Heather moaned out. "Just a lit-, oh, oh, oh," She added.

Ginny knew what was about to happen, and she knew that she wanted to feel it with her cock balls deep inside of her. Looking down, she could see almost half of her cock sticking out and decided to drive it home in one powerful push, making her hips clasp against Heather's buttocks.

"Hell yeah, oh fuck," Heather screamed.

Ginny held on for dear life as Heather started to buckle. Tossing and turning as Ginny thought her cock was about to break from the firm grip Heather's ass was taking. Happy she had her whole cock buried in there, else she was certain that her cock would have been broken in half. Instead, she could focus on Heather's face. She loved watching other girls cum, and Heather looked especially beautiful, red locks dancing over her face as her head turned from side to side.

When Heather finally calmed down. Ginny instinctively pulled her cock out, scared that Heather would be hurt. Her ass had been cramping, and the thrashing about certainly could have caused an accident.

"Are you okay?" Angelina asked Heather.

"I thought-," Heather said. "I thought I'd die. I've never had anything feel that good before!" she continued, trying to catch her breath.

"You made a mess out of my face," Angelina said, smiling.

"You're good at licking pussy," Heather answered, still sounding flustered.

"Thank you. I guess this means I will get to finish Ginny off," Angelina said, trying to put her ass up for the taking again.

"No way, it's still my turn. I barely got started," Heather answered.

"Only if you eat my pussy," Angelina challenged.

Ginny looked on the two star Qudditch players fighting over who would get to have her again. She agreed that Heather had less time with her cock up her ass, and the added bonus that she would get to watch Heather eat Angelina out made that the best option by far. Still, she didn't say anything, thinking it was best the two other girls decided this.

"Fine," Heather said, after a long silence, "but then Ginny needs to cum in my bum."

"That's fine with me," Angelina said, smiling even wider than before.

Ginny couldn't help but smile too. How could she ever have thought that rich girls were assholes?

"Angelina, it's your turn to clean my cock first," she said, hoping she was up for it.

"Finally," Angelina said.

Ginny watched as Angelina threw her upper body out from the bed. She caught her, but clearly it wasn't needed as Angelina could easily keep her upper body in position. Instead, Ginny saw her cock disappear into Angelina's mouth. Her tongue circling around eagerly.

"I'm going to ruin that pretty little ass you got," Ginny said to Heather.

"I'd like to see you try," Heather answered, smiling her widest smile.

"As good as your mouth is, I think I've got an asshole waiting for me," Ginny said.

Angelina finished her business with Ginny's cock and laid properly on the bed instead. Watching Ginny line herself up with Heather's asshole again.

"Do you need any more potion?" Angelina asked.

"I guess a little more wouldn't hurt," Ginny answered, knowing that Angelina had licked some of it off her cock.

Angelina grabbed the potion and squirted a big glob over Heather's ass, and then more on Ginny's long cock. Ginny spread the potion on her cock out herself, and then quickly pushed herself through the slippery liquid and into Heather's ass, sinking all the way in with one strong push.

"I am going to go hard and won't stop until I fill your ass with cum," Ginny threatened.

"That sounds like a really bad idea, but I like it," Heather said.

Ginny held her cock deep, enjoying how it felt and looked for a few moments. Then she swapped Heather's ass hard and started to move her hips.

"If you end up breaking me, you will need to step in as the team's new seeker," Heather said as an answer to the spank.

"If you don't make me cum, I might make sure the team needs a new seeker too," Angelina said.

Ginny watched as Angelina got over Heather, pushing her pussy into her teammate's face, leaving Ginny with the perfect view of her ass. She felt so blessed. The two most beautiful assholes in the world, and right now they were all hers. She was quickly building up speed with her thrusts. Long and hard. Being able to feel every muscle and crevice of Heather's wonderful ass.

Her cock was tingling all over, but she braved on. Thrusting into Heather with everything she had. How could anything feel this good? Every time she bottomed out, she felt her body almost overrun with pleasure, but yet she quickly pulled back as far as she could, before hammering forward again. Listening to Heather mumbling into her best friend's pussy, and Angelina starting to moan louder too. Life couldn't get any better than this. If this was the best night of her life, she was going to enjoy it to the maximum.

Her balls were tingling. Her pussy was pounding, but most of all her cock was bursting with excitement. Every time she heard her hips clash into Heather's buttocks, she thought it would be finishing blow to her orgasm, but she managed to fight it back, her head getting dizzy, but her mind stayed focused. Focused on giving the seeker girl the best fucking of her life. Something she would remember and dream about even as an old woman.

"Fuck, you are good," she heard Angelina say. "cumming!"

Hearing that Angelina was going to cum made things much harder. Ginny leaned forward, grabbing Heather's small but beautiful breasts. The nipples were rock hard, and instinctively she leaned further forward, cocking her head to the side to not bump into Angelina's back, and took one of the nipples in her mouth. She couldn't maintain the long thrusts, but they become short and impossibly fast instead. Angelina had barely started her orgasmic singing before she heard Heather's moan get louder too. The ass and breast assault seemed to do the trick, and she felt Heather spasm under her. That was the signal she had waited for, and she let herself go.

The first wave was overpowering. For a moment she thought she would lose consciousness as she felt a massive amount of cum travel through her cock, feeling like it was swelling to an uncontrollable size before cum violently fired into Heather's ass. More and more waves came, pumping load after load as deep as physically possible into Heather. Thrusting and thrusting until her balls had no more to give.

"That was amazing," Angelina said, rolling of Heather.

"Amazing," Heather echoed.

"That was way better than I ever thought it could be," Ginny said, still having her cock inside of Heather's ass. "Qudditch girls are the best!"

"You aren't so bad either," Angelina answered. "Now if you two don't mind, I would like to know what that treat you left inside of my best friend tastes like."

"That is so nasty," Heather said, smiling a smile that gave away that she actually liked the idea.

"You know I love cheese, and this cheese is my favorite kind," Angelina said. "Maybe you can have some as you clean Ginny's cock."

"I would love that!" Heather responded.

Ginny had heard the cheese joke before, but this time she didn't mind. She was hoping she would be stuffing Angelina and Heather a lot of cheese in the future.

Pulling her cock out of Heather, followed by a big streak of cum. Angelina was quickly down on the floor, sticking her face into Heather's ass, and Ginny got up on the bed, putting her cock into Heather's face. I love rich Qudditch girls, she thought, as she watched Heather swallow up her cum covered cock. Rich girls are assholes, but they were perfect assholes for fucking.

***************************************

"Ginny, get ready" Professor McGonagall called, before bursting out on the Qudditch pitch with Heather's Nimbus 2000.

It was yearly infamous, Gryffindor vs Slytherin match, known for fouls and unfair play. Their chaser had just gone down, screaming as she grabbed her ankle that got bitten by bludger. It made her scared. Not so much for her injured teammate, but that she had to step in and play. She had only been practicing for two weeks, after several years of not playing. Several years of saying she would never play again. Angelina and Heather had helped her with a lot of extra practice, but she still didn't feel ready. Feeling like today it would be decided if she was Qudditch material after all.

Looking at the scoreboard made it even worse. They were good 240 points behind, even Heather could not give them win by catching the snitch. Their starting keeper had just made a great save, but it had cost her as she laid there injured. To make things difficult reserve keeper has confidence problem. Now with Katie Bell out the formidable chasers trio of Gryffindor torn broken, but it meant that now Ginny had to fill that important role. Angelina, Alicia and Ginny have to score at least 10 more goals without giving opposite score any and then Heather have to go after Snitch. 

"Beaters will target you, Ginny. Just make sure you get the Quaffle up in the air, and we will help with the rest, we should not loose possession of Quaffle and we have great chance to take lead." Angelina said as she returned with the injured player to the bench.

Ginny tossed her jacket and walked in to take her position. Angelina was up at the left and Alicia up to the right. Ginny's mission was to get the Quaffle and they are going to attack Slytherin's goalpost in trident formation. Something they had started to do well again in practice, but this was something different. She felt her hands start to sweat on broom handle, and how her face was turning pale. She tried to wipe her hands on the sides of her tight Qudditch uniform, but it didn't really help.

She tried to search for something to help her stress go down. She found Luna in the stands. Her friend that had helped her find new friends and helped her return to the sport she had once loved. She couldn't help her now. Not down here. Angelina and Heather both gave her supportive smiles, but she felt that if she failed now, all they had done together would have been for nothing. All their help and hard work, only to make her fail. They had pretty much been a couple ever since that weird day, or a threesome, but what would happen if she showed she wasn't good enough to play Qudditch at this level?

She looked Madam Hooch blows her vistle indicating end of time out. She then throws the Quaffle in air and resumes the play. Ginny as planned previously drived for it, and securely keeping its possession she passed to her right to Alicia, Alicia the drived forward making sudden impression that she was attempting goal instead she claverly pass back to Ginny around whom there was no defence. Gryffindor heaters make sure Ginny will get open ground for score easily by keeping control over both bludgers.

Out of nowhere, Angelina suddenly appeared at the ball before it had dropped down below the surface of the net. An opponent jumped desperately to try and block but it was too late for her to get close enough. Angelina thundered the ball down to the open Qudditch pitch. Everyone went wild as they celebrated the goal. Ginny joined all the other players as they danced around in a circle. All three chasers Angelina, Alica and Ginny keep trying different formation and with help from their keeper and beaters they manage to reduce opposite team lead to 130 points.

In this intense situation, Heather noticed that opposite team's seeker had given in a fast dive, for moment her heart stop hitting as she got behind him in search of snitch. Moment after she spotted it and urges her broom to move faster, Her Firebolt had no match for opposite seekers Cleansweep 11, but the snitch suddenly tools a short U turn towards her left, giving advantage to opposite seeker. Heather sharply turned around and flying slightly low to them and suddenly driving upwards manage to grab snitch literally from opposite players hand. It was a very tight moment. It was difficult to tell who caught it first so Madam Hooch has to tell both seekers to touch it by bare hands. No surprise that snitch got opened in Heather's hands confirming Gryffindor's victory. The final scoreboard reads the figure 270-290. In those Ginny scored maximum 7 goals from Gryffindor with Angelina 3 and Alicia and Katie both scoring 2 goals each.

Ginny was ecstatic. It had only been one match, less than one hour of play, her first appearance as a Hogwarts Qudditch player been a success. The team had won a big win, and that had always been her favorite part about playing, but maybe most of all, a chance had appeared for her to extend her harem of stunning Qudditch girls. As they walked back to the dressing room, she stopped Angelina, wanting a word with her alone.

"Do you remember when you and Heather said I should fuck Professor McGonagall?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, that would be so hot. Wait, don't say you did it already?" Angelina asked back.

"No, but I need your help to make it happen. You're going to convince her to come for it. I don't know how you do it but you are going to, if you want I to play for you," Ginny said, proud of her skills in blackmail.

"Oh, fuck. That will totallay gonna fuck up me with her. But I am addicted to your cock so I am going to tell her right away. I'll even say that me and Heather will help her," Angelina said, lust beaming from her eyes. "You're going to fuck Professor Minerva McGonagall!"

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Because Voldemort is not present so Heather (Female Harry), Ron and Hermione didn't become fast friends. Heather got stuck with her Quidditch teammates and they became her best friends. Here no war was there so Author Weasley could not able to get promotion from his post in Ministry of Magic, hence Weasley family's economical condition was not that much good as that been in real Harry Potter universe. That's why Ginny have little more temper and stubbornness, but she is sweet from inside. In future there will be more updates of her with other female players in team and eventually ending with Heather for a good typical 19 years after epilogue.


End file.
